Ein Wolfswiesel wechselt die Seiten
by Espiofan273
Summary: In dieser Story wechselt Nack freiwillig die Seiten. Warum? Und was passiert danach? Lest selbst!


**Irgendwo im Great Forest**

Bean: ich hab Hunger!!!

Nack: ich auch und vom rumnörgeln wird's nicht besser.

Bean: wo bleibt überhaupt bark?

Nack: ich würde mal in der Stadt nachgucken.

Bean: darf ich mit?

Nack: weil ich weiß dass du mich sonst nur nervst, urgh,ja.*steigt auf die marvelous queen *

Bean: *steigt auch auf * auf in die Stadt!!!

Nack: erstmal was zu essen holen.

Bean: jap. so ist es. Das machen wir.

 **In der Stadt**

Eggman: Nack ich habe eine Auftrag für dich.

Nack: *schaut in die Umgebung * Dr. Eggman? Wo sind sie?

Eggman: *krallt sich Nack und fliegt mit ihm weg*

Bean: Boss? Ich bin ganz alleine? Hehe. Ist nur eine RIESIGE STADT!

 **Bei Eggman**

Nack: *wird fallen gelassen (aus großer Höhe)*

Aua. Das...war...mein Bein.*humpelt zu Eggman * ok was gibt's?

Eggman: *zeigt Nack ein Bild von einem Chaos emerald *

Nack: na und?

Eggman: den sollst du mir besorgen!

Nack: aber-

Eggman: KEIN ABER!!! Den besorgst du mir, ist das klar!

Nack: klar wie Kloßbrühe.

Espio*steht mit Li-Moon unsichtbar an der Ecke * hast du's?

Li-Moon: hab's.

Espio: klasse.

 **Später**

Nack: jetzt muss ich nur noch da rein,urgh,wenn diese Schmerzen nicht währen.

Nack steht da noch ein paar Minuten als es auf einmal anfing zu regnen.

Nack: na klasse. A...a...ACHOO.

Nach diesem Nieser hörte Nack Polizeisirenen.

Nack: oh Mist.

Polizist: du bist verhaftet, du hast das Recht zu schweigen.

Espio: er hat ehr das Recht diese Situation aufzuklären.

Polizist: Espio? Was meinst du *legt Nack Handschellen an *

Li-Moon: *zeigt dem Polizisten das video*

Polizist: *mach Nack die Handschellen ab* ok aber er muss irgendwo bleiben.

Espio: ich hab da schon eine Idee.

Li-Moon: ein Ort wo ihm auch Manieren beigebracht werden.

Nack: was?

 **Bei Antoine**

Antoine: natürlisch darf er bei uns bleiben.

Bunnie: kurze Frage Antoine, hast du Dot [ein Fan Charakter von mir] gesehen?

Antoine: no.

Dot: ONKEL 'TWAN!!!!!!*springt auf Antoine *

Bunnie: da hät ich mir die Frage sparen können.

Antoine: komm ru'ig rein Nack.

Espio: geh schon rein. Keiner von ihnen beißt.

Nack: o-ok.

 **3 Tage später**

Antoine: Nack komm sofort 'ier 'er!

Nack: kannst du jemals ein H mitsprechen?

Dot: du weißt er ist Franzose.

Nack: mir doch egal.

Bunnie: hast du vielleicht irgendein Problem?

Du kannst ruhig mit uns sprechen.

Nack: ich hab kein Problem!

Dot: du warst noch nie wirklich in einer Familie oder?

Nack: schon aber...

Antoine: aber was?

Nack: ... Ich wurde nie richtig mit ein bezogen. Ich bin daher weggelaufen als ich noch ganz klein war.

Dot:was?ist das der Grund warum du ein Kopfgeldjäger wurdest?

Nack: ja. Ich brauchte nun mal Geld.

Bunnie: hör mal. Wir sind nicht so wie deine Eltern und lassen dich links liegen, wir sind das genaue Gegenteil.

Nack: *lächelt ein bisschen* ich will eh kein Kopfgeldjäger mehr sein.

Espio: echt?

Nack: ja.

Li-Moon: bin ich taub oder so?

Antoine: *komunikator blinkt* verflucht sei der Erfinder dieser Dinger.

Espio: ich muss doch sehr bitten!

Antoine: Pardon. *antwortet * 'allo?

Sonic: Leute kommt sofort ins Freedom HQ.

Sagt auch der Chaotix Bescheid.

Espio: ich denke das krieg ich hin.

Sonic: KOMMT EINFACH!!!!

 **Im Freedom HQ**

Sonic: ok wir hatten die Idee Nack in unsere Truppe miteinzubeziehen. Rotor?

Rotor: wir hatten uns überlegt Nacks Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und zu fördern.

Tails: und somit hätten alle Vorteile.

Nack: in wie fern?

Jack: * schnüffelt zufällig im Raum herum* *würg* was stinkt hier so penetrant?

Nack: * schnüffelt unter seinem Arm * oh scheint so als hätte ich das duschen die letzten Monate vergessen.

Alle: MONATE?!

Nack: hehe. Sorry ich verspreche, ich machs gleich heute Abend.

Tails: ok, was ich sagen wollte ist du hättest Training im 'stehlen' und wir profitieren daraus.

Nack: hä?

Espio: wir geben dir Training um deine Fähigkeiten zu fördern und dann nutzen wir das dann im Ernstfall. Kapiert?

Nack: ja,glaube schon.

Lenny: du musst dich dennoch erst auskurieren. Damit meine ich dein Bein.

Nack: klar.

 **Ca. 1 Monat später**

Die Chaotix durfte für Nack einen 'Eignungstest' erstellt um zu gucken an was sie noch feilen müssen. Dafür haben sie sich eine von Eggmans alten basen ausgewählt und sie wieder völlig in Takt gesetzt.

Espio: ok, Nack du musst die Basis finden und den Chaos Emerald finden der darin versteckt ist. Du darfst Hilfsmittel wie dein airbike oder die holomap. Klar?

Nack: klar.

 **10 Minuten später**

Nack findet zwar Eggmans Basis, jedoch die falsche. Die Basis die Nack gefunden hatte war die,die Eggman zur Zeit benutzte.

Der Wolfswiesel Schlich sich rein wurde aber von Eggmans Überwachungssystem erwischt.

Eggman: *hat Nack gefangen * wer schleicht sich denn hier rein?

Bean: da ist ja der Boss!

Nack: ich bin nicht mehr dein 'Boss' !!

 **Am Start**

Espio: Nack müsste schon längst zurück sein.

Rotor: woher willst du das denn wissen?

Jack: ist jetzt egal, wir müssen ihn finden!

 **Später**

Espio: NACK!!! Nack wo bist du?

Li-Moon: NACK!!!!!

Espio: Schrei mir noch mal ins Ohr und du kannst dich nur noch mit Gebärdensprache verständigen.

Li-Moon: 'schuldigung.

???: hilfe!!!

Tails: habt ihr das gehört?

Manic: das klang nach Nack.

Sonia: wir sollten den Rufen folgen.

Jack: kommt ihr ich hab seine Spur.

Antoine: wo'er willst du das wissen?

Jack: er hat sich glaub ich nie die Schuhe ausgezogen.

Dot: nope, hat er wirklich nie gemacht.

Bunnie: weniger reden, mehr laufen.

 **Später**

Nack: * ist langsam heiser* Hilfe!

Eggman: stimme weg? Gut dann hälst du ja endlich mal die Klappe.

Espio: na sieh mal einer an.

Li-Moon: da ist ja unser Erzfeind.

Eggman: WAS?

Nack: *ist immer noch heiser* WAS?

Sonic: * gibt Handzeichen *

Alle anderen: *nicken *

 **Später**

Tails: woran wir auf alle Fälle arbeiten müssen: Orientierungssinn.

Nack: *ist _immer noch_ heiser* ja , einige Wege kenn ich ja , aber ihr müsst mir mal sagen wie dieses Ding funktioniert.

Espio: das ist ein komunikator. Damit kannst du Karten von fast ganz Mobius abrufen und uns auch erreichen.

Mighty: wir sind alle da eingespeichert.

Sonic: und wir alle haben einen.

Nack: cool.

Rotor: du kannst sicher damit umgehen sobald wir dir's erklärt haben.

Antoine: du darst den Test auch wieder'olen.

Nack: klasse.


End file.
